


Xander's Bachelor Party

by wnelson001



Series: Xander & Dawn's Sexual Adventures [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's friends throw him a bachelor party the night before the wedding.  It was a night to remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xander's Bachelor Party

Xander thought about the year that had passed since the date with Dawn in the porn theater; it had changed their lives. They had made a few more trips to that theatre to reenact that first experience, finding it just as exciting as the first time. Unfortunately, they were soon transferred off the Cleveland Hellmouth to help construct a new training base for slayers in San Diego; they had to leave the theater behind and all the good memories within.

San Diego brought about different adventure than there were in Cleveland, but were just as exciting. They were memorable and even brought Xander and Dawn closer together than ever. Living in San Diego and thinking about where he wanted to be in the future brought about the realization that Xander’s passion in life was no longer about killing vampires or slaying demons – Xander knew that Dawn was now the center of his life. He had to decide to semi-retire from hunting, which resulted in asking Dawn to marry him, but that was all three months ago.

 

Xander relaxed in his penthouse suite with his closest friends from the construction company – he was able to get it with the money bequeathed to him upon Anya’s death. The next day, he’d be a married man – because of this, his friends decided to throw him a bachelor party. Dawn had even permitted Xander to do as he wanted at that party, since she’d be having her own bachelorette party. The goal here? Have fun.

Looking around, Xander saw his guests surrounding him. There was Tom Werner, his best friend out of the whole group. He came to San Diego from Cleveland just to visit. Tom was tall, Caucasian, and rather insistent – without him, this get-together would never have happened.

The Johnson twins, Jack and Andrew have always been rather skinny. They were always voted most-likely to get into risky situations when off the job. It was no surprise when Xander watched them become completely shitfaced at the bar in the suite.

Finally, there was his chief foreman, Ethan Harris. The rest of the guests were varying degrees of Caucasian, but Ethan’s dark, ebony skin made him truly stand out. While not the largest of the group, Ethan was definitely the best as getting his workers to do their job properly. Ethan was always a nice, punctual man with good priorities.

 

Xander was glad they could all make it – this would probably be one of the last days they would be able to be together for a while; everyone who had come to visit were all heading back home to Cleveland, except for Ethan, who lived in San Diego. Aside for coming to do the work Xander needed done regarding construction to the Slayer Training Center, there was no way his friends would miss the day Xander became a married man.

 

The doorbell rang, startling Xander out of his introspection and bringing him back to reality. He suspected that it would be the escort, since she had buzzed in earlier, asking for the room number.

“I ordered a petite blonde, for ya, Xander!” Tom laughed, sipping a brandy, “I remember your high school lover, Buffy – she looks like her!”

“You ordered an escort that looks like my finacee’s older sister?” Xander chuckled, “That’s risky business.”

“You’re getting married – it’s your last night as a free man! Live it up!” Tom chuckled.

Xander stood up and headed toward the door. Tom beat him to it – he raced to the door and swung it open, already inviting the young woman inside. The look in his face indicated that he didn’t recognize the woman as he escorted her inside.

“Welp, we got a last minute replacement – funny thing is, her name’s Dawn!” Tom laughs, “His fiancée’s name is Dawn, too,” he says to the woman.

Xander’s eyes widened as he saw that the lady was not just another woman named Dawn, but it _was indeed_ Dawn herself. Looking around at his friends to see how they were reactive, he noticed none of his friends seemed to actually recognize her. For a minute, he thought he must have mistaken and his mind was playing tricks, but upon having a more careful look at the girl, he could see according to the girl’s smirk and wink that it really was his fiancée, Dawn, acting as the escort for Xander’s party.

As Dawn entered the room with Tom, she looked and saw Xander along with his other friends, simply standing and sitting around. Before too long, every pair of eyes was on her, but it seemed that the magic on the choker she wore worked on everyone but Xander. Besides being the only one who could take the choker off, only Dawn could become unrecognizable to anyone looking at her when she wore it. Xander recognized not only Dawn, but the choker itself; it belonged in the inventory of magic items that the council had acquired while Dawn was in England a few months ago. It was originally made by a promiscuous, yet married witch as a means to never get caught cheating and sleeping around. The witch had found out the hard way that those who truly loved her were able to see through the veil it projected to fog the minds of others.

Looking at Xander, Dawn was very happy to see that he could truly tell it was her – for that, she would make sure he would enjoy this night for all it was worth. When she had heard about the bachelor party, she thought nothing of it, really, knowing Xander wouldn’t do anything dangerous to harm the relationship – mindless fun wasn’t a big deal. When she heard that Tom was in charge of the party, she knew how perverse he could be. She was glad to have been nosy enough to find out the party plans – it gave her time to set this all up. Using the hacking skills she learned from Willow, she was able to find that Tom had put in the request for an escort who looked a lot like her older sister, so similar that she had to make sure it wasn’t really her sister. At this point, she decided it would be best not to taunt him with the Buffy look-alike and to instead have her replaced. Rather than book another escort, Dawn developed the bright idea of using the Choker of Veiling. A little fake-account emailing to Tom stating that a replacement had to be sent, and cancelling the old escort, and Dawn was free to make her move.

Dawn figured that the party would end up very similar to the ways their many dates to the porn theater back in Cleveland had. Xander would end up fucking her before his friends and she would give them hand jobs or blow jobs to get them off. It would another way for them to share one of their favorite memories with friends of his that he might not get to see for a long time.

 

As Dawn was escorted further into the room, Xander checked out how she was dressed: Dawn had been wearing a long, tan trench coat from the start – but having taken it off, underneath, all she was wearing was a tight, little black dress which left very little to the men’s imaginations. He remembered the first time he had seen her wearing this dress; he remembered the fun in removing it as well. The only item that Dawn was wearing that he had never seen before was the velvet choker, leading him to believe that it was the cause of his friends not recognizing her.

Her firm breasts were proudly jutting out from her outfit, her nipples attempting to stab through the dress as they strove to be free of their confines. Xander was sure that she wasn’t wearing anything beneath the dress; Dawn had made it a habit to simply skip the underclothes whenever she and Xander went out to a public place.

 

Xander decided to approach Dawn and follow her lead in her little game, knowing he would most likely end up enjoying it immensely. Considering whenever Dawn wanted to try something new, it usually ended up pretty intense.

“So, Miss Dawn,” Xander smiled, “It’s a pleasure to have you here with us. As a man who will soon be happily married to another beautiful woman named Dawn, I am glad to meet another who is equally beautiful.”

Dawn took in what Xander said as well as the meaning implied. She continued to play along.

“Well, as the future husband, that must mean you’re Xander,” Dawn purred, making sure everyone noticed her looking Xander up and down in an appraising manner. “This Dawn of yours has pretty good taste. The minute I heard Madeline’s session was canceled, I had to take the chance to see who’d be marrying my namesake,” a smile creeps across Dawn’s face, “I’m going to make sure that you only ever sleep with a Dawn forevermore.”

The others in the room looked on in consternation, thinking that the party would end up a total dud, but Xander knew better.

“Well, since you’re a Dawn as well, I see no problem in fucking you here and now,” Xander growled passionately, “I’m sure _my_ Dawnie would understand.”

Dawn chuckled softly, moving closer to Xander. She presses her palm against Xander’s bulge, feeling his already engorged manhood, “Good… because it seems like you’re packing a respectable cock and all ready to play with me,” Dawn caressed his bulge firmly, “That leaves me one question: Tom hired me to play with you – but where does that leave all your other handsome friends? Maybe we can leave ‘em high and dry while you fuck me in the bathroom, hm?”

“Oh, poor Tom!” Xander laughs, looking at his dumbfounded friends. They had been so hung up on hiring an escort for Xander than they had forgotten to order for themselves, “Well, I’m off to fuck this little number until she can’t take it anymore – maybe you can all listen outside the door?” Xander laughs jokingly, leading Dawn to the master bedroom of the penthouse suite, hearing the groans of dismay and regret from his friends.

Leaning close to Dawn’s hear, Xander whispered, “So, how do you want to play this time? Like in the theater, or just see where this takes us?”

Dawn looked up in shock at Xander’s suggestion. They might go beyond what they’ve ever done before. She looked into Xander’s eyes and searched for what he truly wanted.

“What did you want to do, Xander?” Dawn asks, “I thought we might make this a lot like our theater dates – except, these aren’t strangers.”

Xander reached down and squeezed Dawn’s ass cheek, feeling the firmness in his hand. He whispered again, “Let’s do it how we’re used to, then follow my lead on how the night should go. No matter what, Dawnie, I’m sure that the both of us will have a very… entertaining night, one we’ll remember into our later years.”

 

Looking back into the living room of the suite, Xander saw Tom looking a bit down as his friends continued to chide him. Taking pity on his friend, Xander called back to them in a voice tinged with laughter.

“You guys coming? I’m sure Dawn has no problem jackin’ you guys off while I plow her. Saves you from jackin’ yourselves off!”

The men all lifted their heads in surprise, looking out of the room and straight to Dawn, hoping and praying that she would be willing to satisfy them as well as Xander.

Dawn smirked, “Well, I suppose they can come watch. Though I don’t think I’ll be able to help myself if they start wanting to join in.”

She looked the men over, noticing that Tom was in decent shape for being older than Xander. For being in his early 30’s, Tom seemed to keep himself pretty healthy.

Jack and Andrew were pretty much the same as one another – being twins. Both were slim with wiry muscles and were pretty good looking for their age. Early twenties are always kind. She then noticed Ethan – she had always heard that black men were larger where it counted; today would be the day she found out if it were true. The first thing Dawn noticed about Ethan was his strong, muscular build – that was only to be expected from a man in his managerial position in construction. The second thing she noticed was his impressive erection, aiming straight at her like a divining rod seeking water.

Smiling, Dawn liked what she saw so far, and she noticed that all the men had something in common – their erections. They were all willing and ready, eyeballing her up and down, waiting for a turn with Xander’s escort.

“Well, this is a rather nice beefcake convention,” Dawn giggled, “Just for being so handsome, I might just reward you guys with a little bit of… fun… later on.” Dawn turned to Xander and her giggly smile turned to a devious grin, “As for you… strip. Let me get a good look at the man of the hour.”

 

Being twenty-five, Xander was still in pretty good shape – he would need to be in order to be a vampire slayer and supernatural threat hunter. Slowly stripping, Xander’s friends gave him a once over – just as he had done to them. They all noticed the same thing: Xander’s cock was the biggest in the room – except of course for Ethan’s, which beat them all at length and girth.

Dawn put on a bit of a show, looking over Xander’s strong, toned body as if it was her first time ever seeing him. She ran her hand over his firm muscles and ribbed stomach, soon reaching down and stroking at his large, tumescent cock. Grinning, Dawn winks and teases.

“Hmm, I think this beauty will enjoy what I have in mind… if you’re any good, maybe I’ll enjoy it, too,” Dawn moans lustily up at Xander. Just feeling the eyes of the many men in the room, stripped down to nothing, prying at her body and wanting her revved up her lust.

With a tingle of pleasure running up his body from Dawn’s stroking, Xander almost gave into the pleasure and let his lust for her overtake him; Xander knew that he had to play his part – he reached up and took hold of the straps of Dawn’s dress, starting to pull them down.

“I think it’s time for you to show us _your_ gorgeous little body now – only fair, don’t you think?” Xander smirked, pulling Dawn’s dress down. Immediately, the guys all stepped a bit closer, watching Dawn’s breasts bounce free from the dress as it pooled around her ankles.

Slowly, her perky breasts came into view for all in the room to see. Her nipples were rock solid, tempting the men to play with them. Xander leaned forward and took one nipple into his mouth, lightly nibbling and drawing a moan of pleasure from Dawn. The guys couldn’t help but groan in pleasure, grabbing hold of their cocks firmly, and waiting for their turns.

Xander released the nipple from his mouth and knelt down before Dawn, smiling up at her. He turned Dawn slightly so his friends could get a better view of Dawn’s tight, toned ass.

“Alright, guys. How about we give Dawn here a little warmup for the main event?” Xander announced, smiling up at Dawn’s shaven pussy. He leaned forward and began running his tongue along her labia before curling his tongue around her clit. He then squeezed one finger between her lips, getting her ready for what was to come.

Jack and Andrew reacted before the rest, each latching onto a breast and suckling and nibbling at Dawn’s nipples. Ethan dup behind Dawn, running his large cock up and down the crack of her ass, his pre-cum dripping down her ass cheek. He leaned forward and in one swift move, he turned Dawn’s head to kiss her, letting his lust pour like a river into her. Ted looked upon the mass of bodies surrounding Dawn – having no choice but to slowly stroke himself to the scene, watching for now.

The feel of multiple hands all over her body sent small jolts of pleasure over Dawn’s eager, aroused body. It had been a while since she had last been with anyone but Xander and her body craved the feel of a good, hard orgy. Xander’s expert tongue and fingers were ramping up her pleasure; her pussy was already soaking with her juices, waiting to be filled. Combining that pleasure with the Johnson Twins’ skillful nibbling and Ethan’s massive manhood caressing her lower back, Dawn cried out in an aching lust, allowing herself to give into the bliss. Just knowing that Xander had much more in store for her was enough to excite her beyond her own belief.

The passion took over her; Dawn lifted Xander off his knees and looked him in the eyes, “Your friends paid me to fuck your brains out, baby,” Dawn panted with lust, moaning with a fierce arousal, “That is what I’m gonna do – time for the main event, Big Boy.” Upon uttering those words, Dawn pushed Xander onto a divan and reached down and lined up Xander’s cock with her slit, dropping down onto him.

She felt Xander’s cock fill her, stuffing itself deeply inside her, forcing her to let out a scream of pleasure as the shock of his cock filler her core so rapidly caused her to cum immediately – the first time of many times that night.

Xander thrusted a few times into her, forcing her to scream in more fits of pleasure. Soon, Xander picked Dawn up by her hips, fucking her on the divan, “Damn, this is one fucking tight pussy, guys,” he grunts, being ridden by the cleverly veiled Dawn.

Dawn, riding Xander’s cock harder, looked to the other guys in the room who had been forced away. The looks of lust on their faces sparked more arousal in Dawn.

“Twins… come here, stand on either side,” Dawn moaned, groaning as she rode Xander harder. The twins obeyed her command and she reached out. Xander held her steadily and continued to fuck her as Dawn reached out to the twins, stroking their cocks, spreading their precum from their leaking tips.

Dawn leaned first in Jack’s direction, taking his cock into her mouth and swirling her tongue along the head, savoring the taste of his precum before taking his cock fully into her mouth, bobbing her head a couple of times before sitting back up, and doing the very same to Andrew.

Xander watched Dawn play with his two friends, loving the site of her taking another man’s cock into her mouth and trying to coax them to cum. He then noticed that Dawn was leaning forward, bringing her breasts closer to his mouth. Leaning up, Xander took one breast into his mouth and and nibbled Dawn’s nipple as he continued to thrust up into her tight cunt. He leans back against the armrest of the divan, only to see a sight he wasn’t quite ready for: Ethan’s monstrous cock was only a few inches away from his face.

 

With all the pleasure running through her body, Dawn lost track of time for a moment, but with Xander stopping to pleasure her breasts, she was able to regain enough wit to notice Ethan standing before her, his massive cock only inches from Xander’s face. Dawn almost released a gasp of disbelief at Ethan’s girth alone, but Xander could see what was about to happen. He yanked her down, slamming her firmly down onto his cock, forcing her to release a small orgasm which continued to build higher inside her, making her squeal with arousal.

Xander was treated to a close-up of Dawn taking in her first black cock. The sight of Ethan’s large, black cock being covered in Dawn’s milky white flesh was a sight for him to behold; he could feel himself growing harder as Dawn rode him. He could see Dawn straining to take all of Ethan’s cock in her mouth. He looked up to Ethan’s cock, smiling and grinning.

“Skull fuck this slut and cover her in cum, man!” Xander called, thrusting upward, “I’ll bet she can take it.”

Ethan looked down with surprise at Xander’s new attitude, but decided to go along with it – it was a party after all.

Dawn strained to fit all of Ethan’s cock into her throat; Ethan was already grinding at the back of her throat as he thrusted, grabbing fistfuls of Dawn’s hair. Dawn, in her favorite, submissive, helpless position, could only feel her body screaming to be fucked and used harder. The sensations built up higher and harder, forcing her to cum again, orgasming harder, but only arousing her more.

Xander looked up, enthralled by the sight of Ethan using his fiancee’s mouth – just above him no less. Peering over to Jack and Andrew, he could see that they were having quite a time as well. Their faces indicated they were close to climaxing. The thought of Dawn being covered in the cum of his own close friends excited him more, making him thrust upward into Dawn faster and harder. He looked over to Ted, aroused and bothered. The idea came to him.

“Ted, get over here and fill this slut’s ass!”

Ted gladly approached, standing between Xander’s spread legs and grabbing Dawn’s firm ass. He used his cock to spread a bit of his precum onto Dawn’s anus, soon jamming his cock deeply into Dawn’s firm, tight ass.

Dawn felt a large surge of pleasure when Xander once again slammed his cock into her body. Feeling Ted’s hands on her ass, she didn’t expect such a large, dry fuck. The barely-lubricated cock in her ass brought out the pain and the pleasure of Dawn’s newest fetish, further exciting her.

Xander groaned in pleasure at the feel of another cock inside his fiancée, feeling Ted’s cock grind against his through Dawn’s sensitive flesh. He could feel himself ready to cum – thrusting faster, Xander slammed his cock as hard as he could up into his submissive bride-to-be.

 

While Jack and Andrew both had had sex before, never in their lives did they imagine a setting like this. Seeing the woman who was giving them a hand job, letting Ted, Ethan, and Xander fuck her senseless was mind blowing. Before long, the twins begin cumming simultaneously, spraying their seed over Dawn’s veiled, supple frame while a lot of it showered Xander, leaving a small pool of cum on his belly. Dawn’s dripping tits bounced freely in Xander’s face, only dripping more onto him.

“Really guys? You came all over me! That’s fucking disgusting!” Xander scolded with a trace of laughter. Seeing what they had done, the twins back away and begin putting their clothes back on, mumbling something about needing to get back to their girlfriends. Xander sensed a bit a guilt in their voices, but he knew – there’s no regretting a plow with Dawn. It’s life changing.

 

With her hands now free, Dawn used one hand to support herself as she was getting weary from the double penetration. With her other hand, she skillfully stroked and fondled Ethan’s cock as it slipped in and out of her throat to help him to cum faster. It worked, because before too long, she could feel the familiar twitching and throbbing, telling her Ethan was about to cum.

Just as he started to cum, Ethan pulled her head off his cock. Dawn savored the taste of his first load, swallowing and panting as her face became coated in several large shots. She felt Xander throbbing inside her, and as the cum dripped from her face to her breasts, and soon, both men were cumming; Ethan came heavily on her face while Xander filled her pussy until it overflowed.

Xander could feel some of Ethan’s cum splashing onto his face from the force and from Dawn’s bouncing breasts. Xander gasped as he felt yet another orgasm escape from Dawn’s body – as his mouth was opened, he felt a splash of Ethan’s cum land in his mouth. In shock, he swallowed quickly to hide it from his friends.

After releasing a final load onto Dawn’s face, Ethan sighed in relief, “Damn, girl… you have an amazing mouth.” He looked down to Xander, seeing his face splattered in cum. Laughing, Ethan crossed his arms, “Oh, shit! Looks like both of you got a paint job! Better not let your fiancée know ‘bout that. She might think you’re craving this big, black cock,” he laughed, backing away and sitting on the bed, laying back with his hands behind his head. His cock was still rock solid, even after cumming all over Dawn _and_ Xander.

Dawn looked down and saw Xander’s face covered in cum. She couldn’t help but begin to giggle, stopping once in a while to moan; Ted slammed himself into Dawn’s ass faster and harder, sending jolts of pleasure up Dawn’s spine.

“Yeah, you like that ass, huh?” Dawn teased Ted, looking directly into Xander’s eyes, “Fuck me, harder!”

Ted obeyed, picking up the pace. He pushed Dawn over, landing on Xander. She pressed her cum-covered tits onto Xander’s chest as she felt Ted’s cock slamming into her ass. The feeling in her arm and legs went away, leaving her limp, enslaving her to the pleasure.

Looking around, Ted noticed Ethan’s massive, still-solid cock. He then noticed Xander’s face covered in cum. Lastly, he looked down at Dawn’s tight, wet ass, and it was enough to make him lose himself. Thrusting madly, Ted’s cock began to throb as he came deeply into Dawn’s ass.

“Holy fuck…” Ted panted, pulling out of Dawn’s ass, allowing his cum to splash all over her lower back. He backed up, getting his clothes together and looking at the clock. “Yo, the room’s rented out for the night and so’s the whore,” he smiled, “Don’t let her keep ya up all night. I gotta get going.”

Xander watched as Ted left the room, leaving only Dawn and Ethan with him. Looking up at Dawn, Xander noticed how exhausted she was. Dawn’s limp body was twitching from the intense pleasure shocking throughout her body. She panted heavily as if she had run a marathon. Xander could feel her pulse slamming against his chest, even through the thick layers of cum covering her chest.

 

“Ethan, help me get Dawn over to the bed and get her comfortable. Look at her, she’s wiped out,” Xander said, sitting up with Dawn in his arms.

“Yeah, I think she’d be more comfortable over here,” Ethan replied, standing and helping Xander move her. It was at this point that Xander noticed Ethan’s cock again – still hard and large as ever. Looking at it, Xander was surprised to feel a stirring inside himself.

“You uh… wanna have a go at Dawn? She’s has one tight cunt. Gotta feel it to believe it,” Xander smirked, suggesting, “She _is_ paid up for the night, so we might as well get our dicks wet as much as we can.”

Dawn, resting on the bed, was a bit shocked, and a tad excited, by what she had just heard. Xander did it again – surprised her with something she never thought would happen. Now, her fiancée was about to allow a large, black man to fuck her – possibly all night. Deep down, Dawn hoped he wouldn’t last much longer; she needed to be ready for the wedding the next day.

“As much as I’d love to fuck that, Xander, you sure you want me to fuck your fiancée?” Ethan smirked, looking over Dawn’s body, taking in her glistening frame, laced with cum. He especially noticed the choker around Dawn’s neck, stained with a bit of his cum.

Xander prepared himself to deny it, preparing a speech about how he’d never let anyone touch his wife, but seeing the conviction of Ethan’s face about who _this_ Dawn really was made Xander ask the simple question.

“How did you know it was her?” Xander asked.

Ethan felt a bit apprehensive about admitting how he really knew, but decided that in this case, it was best to be honest.

“Ever since I was little… I was able to see strange thing nobody else could. I’d tell people and they’d just bully me. As I grew up, I _really_ grew up and they couldn’t make fun of me for seeing ‘make believe’ things.” Ethan sighed, crossing his arms over his bare chest, “I found some drifter who told me that I can pierce supernatural disguises and recognize magical items. Made some money doin’ that,” Ethan chuckled sheepishly, “That’s actually how I made it through college. When I saw Dawn come in… I knew who she was.”

Xander took in the confession, a bit baffled. He and dawn looked to Ethan with a shocked silence, stunned by this new information. Ethan maintained his composure.

“It was obvious to me that she was wearing the Choker of Veiling. I coulda kept this all a secret, but we’ll be working together in the future… I suppose it’s best you know now than never,” Ethan explained, releasing a stressed sigh, “I didn’t want to tarnish anything.”

Xander looked to Dawn and then back to Ethan’s body, noticing his erection still stood firm, his tip shining a bit with Dawn’s saliva and some fresh precum. He looked back at Dawn, who was tired, but still eager to follow his lead. He noticed her looking over Ethan’s body, craving more of his cock, but looking a bit shy about it.

Xander looked at Ethan, this time, into his eyes, “I’m really glad you told me this. If I had found it out _later_ , we woulda had some problems,” he said with a trace of laughter, “Since we’re here… and I know Dawnie is consenting to it… I’d like to see you fuck her. I quite like watching her get used up by other men. You’d have to be crazy to say no to this.”

Ethan looked over to Dawn, who sprawled out over the bed, her cum covered body shining as she ran her hands down her breasts to her pussy.

“Come on, Ethan… fuck me. Fuck me hard,” she moaned, “Please… I need it. Fuck me before I’m married tomorrow – fill me with all that cum!”

Ethan, like a hypnotized drone, moved closer to the squirming, cum covered Dawn. His heart slams against his chest as he watches Dawn spread her legs for him. He looked cautiously over to Xander for the extra confirmation, only to see the look of lust on Xander’s face.

“Alright… yeah, baby, when I’m done with you, you’re gonna be limp as used tissue,” Ethan growled with lust, “You’re gonna be sore, getting fucked by this big black cock and not that wimpy white-boy’s dick.”

Dawn blushed as she looked to Xander, who grinned in approval. Knowing Xander loved her, she felt secure knowing that she loved him just as much.

Looking Xander in the eyes, Dawn moaned, “Yes… oh, Ethan… fuck me senseless. Send me to the altar not only full of your cum… but carrying your child. Breed me black, Ethan!”

“Hear that? She wants me to breed her – guess you’ll have to consent to it – as her husband, you’ll need to guide me into her cunt for that blessing.” Ethan grinned.

Xander was so overcome with lust that he had to process what Ethan had just asked of him. His mind clouded by lust, Xander reached over and grabbed ahold of Ethan’s large, thick cock, stroking it gently and wetting the tip with Ethan’s own precum with his thumb. He gently pushed Ethan’s cock into Dawn’s pussy, his mind fixated on the contrast of Ethan’s dark, ebony skin against his fiancée’s milky, white flesh.

 

Ethan looked on in shock at the feel of Xander’s hand, never expecting Xander to actually go through with this. Immediately remembering the feel of Xander’s stroking, he felt waves of pleasure crash through him. Before long, Xander pulled his hand away and watched as Ethan’s cock slowly twitched in his wife’s labia.

Ethan thrusted into Dawn without warning, looking Xander in the eyes, “It’s good you know your place, white-boy. I think you’ll be doin’ this quite a bit when I go to breed your bitch here.”

Xander watched, his heart crashing against his ribs as he watched Ethan’s cock slip inch by inch into his darling Dawnie. The slow, drawn out thrusts that Ethan was making Dawn’s lethargy melt away, sending small jolts of ecstasy through her body combined with Ethan telling Xander that he was basically in charge of her pregnancy.

Dawn wrapped her legs around Ethan’s strong, lower torso and attempted to pull him further into her, greedily making him fuck her harder, just as she was craving.

Xander watched as Ethan’s cock made is as far inside Dawn as it could go, the base of his cock still exposed. Dawn raised her legs up and Ethan could slowly thrust into her, using her legs for leverage, speeding up. Xander reached for his cock and slowly started stroking himself, moving to see a better view of Ethan’s cock inside his fiancée and the look of pleasure on Dawn’s face. Seeing the lust on Xander’s face as well as Dawns, Ethan decided it was time to really start fucking her.

 

Grabbing hold of Dawn’s hips, he starting thrusting in and out of Dawn, starting with quick jabs and then transitioning to long, drawn out thrusts.

“Look at your cuck while he watches this big, black man take his lily white fiancée – look how pathetic that is!” Ethan teased with lust, “Look at him stroking off to your slutty cunt full of my big, meaty shaft.” Ethan started to jackhammer himself into Dawn’s pussy, ramming against her cervix with each thrust, forcing Dawn to scream in pleasure, moaning hoarsely from the intense pleasure.

Ethan’s verbal assault only excited Xander and Dawn more, forcing her to peak multiple times. Her first orgasm was intense, making her blush, but her second was rather wet, spraying her juices onto Ethan’s lap. Cumming, she reached out to stroke Xander’s cock, hoping to bring him to pleasure as well.

Xander gasped in pleasure as he felt his Dawnie’s hand stroking at his long, hard cock as he watched Ethan fuck her. He was surprised at her touch, being snapped out of the fantasy of watching Ethan’s cock slip in and out of Dawn’s wet pussy.

While fucking Dawn, Ethan made an effort to watch Xander get stroked off by his little white consort. Reaching out, Ethan snatched Dawn’s hand away from Xander’s cock, grinning and thrusting harder.

“Your cock is off-limits to her – you wanna fuck her, you talk to _me_. She’s mine to lend out, got it?” Ethan grinned, “Think I might call some old friends from the hood and give ‘em a taste of this little white bitch. When they get here, she’ll probably be having my kid, but if not,” Ethan laughs, thrusting faster, “I’m sure one of ‘em can fill her with little black babies for you!” Ethan starts one last series of quick, hard bursts inside Dawn’s cunt, “Hell, might not even send her down the altar in a dress! How ‘bout in cum? You’d like that, wouldn’t you, bitch? A dress made out of a black man’s cum, head to toe!”

 

Dawn’s screams of pleasure and lust filled the air as Ethans hot, sticky cum splashed into her, filling her and flowing over her labia. She dropped her legs around Ethan’s waist and they flopped to the bed, unable to move from her body’s pulsating exhaustion. Her whole body was aching and tired from the rough fucking, she wanted nothing more than to sleep. She looked over to Xander with weary eyes and a blushing face – he’s stroking his cock furiously to the sight of Dawn being stuffed full of Ethan’s cum. Locking eyes with Xander, Dawn smiles, mouthing, “I love you”.

 

Xander could feel himself inching closer to the edge of an orgasm. He saw his Dawnie looking over to hi, her whole body exhibiting exhaustion. He locked eyes with her. Watching her lips speak those words of love, Xander couldn’t contain himself. He released his load over his tired fiancée’s body, spraying her with his cum; some landed on the bed, but a large majority of it landed on her pretty, sleepy face, dripping down and landing on the bed.

Dawn shakily reached up and scooped the biggest glob of cum on her face into her mouth, swallowing his gift to her. She watched as Xander slumped over in exhaustion from the day’s events, seeming to barely be able to stay seated upright. Dawn was concentrating so much that she almost forgot about Ethan, who was now pulling out of her, his cum flowing out of her body and onto the sheets. She was surprised that he was still hard, even after that. He had orgasmed so much already – how could he still be hard?

 

Ethan looked around at Dawn and Xander, seeing that they were completely wiped out. He was still quite hard and wondered if he could push them for a little bit more. Looking over at Dawn, he could tell that she was completely exhausted and had reached her limit, but looking to Xander, though he was tired, Ethan was sure he could go for a little longer.

Speaking loud enough to grab Xander’s attention, Ethan spouts, “Welp, pretty sure I got your wife pregnant! She’s a pretty tight fuck, Xander, good thing you don’t have to worry about performing when it comes to having kids,” Ethan looks to Xander, his cock in his hands, “Though, I’m pretty sure you were having more fun watching me than her. I think you might be more interested in being fucked by me than fucking your wife!”

Dawn and Xander both looked to Ethan in shock, but Xander grinned, heading to Ethan and getting onto his knees.

Dawn watched with wide eyes as Xander reached out for Ethan’s cock, running his tongue over Ethan’s knob, licking it clean of both his cum and his fiancée’s. Soon, Xander opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the massive cock, sucking softly and slowly.

“Yeah, suck that dick, white boy,” Ethan growled with lust, “I saw the way you swallowed my cum earlier when I was fucking your bitch’s face.”

Dawn watched in surprise as Xander talentedly worked over Ethan’s cock with his tongue, sucking firmly and stroking a bit. Shaking her head, she grinned.

“Hmm, no wonder he wanted me to fuck you – he wanted to lure you to the bed so he could suck your cock. I guess we’ll both go to the alter tomorrow full of your cum, Ethan.” Dawn giggled tiredly.

 

The feel of Xander’s mouth over his cock caught Ethan by surprise regarding how good it felt. After letting Xander suck his cock for a while, he looked down at him and sneered.

“I guess your little whore was right. This is where you planned to end the night, huh?” Ethan smiled, slowly thrusting as Xander sucked his cock, “Mmm, well, I’m not gonna let you end the night that way.”

Ethan lifted Xander up to his knees and placed his back on the bed. Placing Xander’s legs over his shoulders, he lined up his cock with Xander’s ass, “Good thing you lubed my cock up some, otherwise this’d hurt _real_ bad.” Ethan wasted no time – he slammed his cock deeply into Xander’s ass.

Xander grunted in a sharp pain; his ass burned in pain and pleasure as Ethan gaped his asshole with his massive cock. Xander looked over to Dawn who reaches over to hold his hand with love and understanding in her eyes. Ethan continued to plow into Xander’s once-tight ass, unbelieving how good it felt to fuck another man’s ass.

Looking down at Xander and his fiancée holding hands, he couldn’t help but notice the love that shined in their eyes. He also couldn’t help but notice Xander sporting another hard-on. Reaching around Xander’s legs, he used one hand to grab onto his cock, letting his thrusts into Xander’s ass stimulate his erection even more.

“I guess I really was right – just a quick jab up your ass and your cock is just as hard as it was while fucking Dawn earlier. Well, I’m gonna make you cum into the air instead of on her, white-boy, so don’t even think of getting off on her.”

Ethan continued to thrust into Xander’s ass, more than happy to plunder one of the tightest holes he’s ever fucked. Even after cumming twice so far in the last hour, Ethan couldn’t hold back his cum any longer. The sheer novelty of fucking both the bride and the groom one day before their wedding, the tightness of Xander’s ass, it was all too much; Ethan shot a large load of his cum deeply into Xander’s ass.

Xander felt the warmth of Ethans cum flow into him, heating up his stomach. Xander moaned in pleasure as he, too shot a load, but not onto Dawn: into the air. His cum landed straight down, painting his body in his own seed. He was so tired at this point that he had almost no control over his muscles; he could feel his body pulsating and hear his heart beating in his head.

 

With one last thrust, Ethan buried his cock into Xander’s well-used ass. He relaxed against Xander’s body for a few minutes to catch his breath and regain some energy so he could move again. Pulling his cock out of Xander’s ass, he gently lowered his legs to the bed, knowing Xander had less energy than he did. He noticed that both Xander and Dawn were on the verge of passing out.

With a smile on his face, Ethan said, “It was a pleasure, Dawn, to have had a change with you. I had an unexpectedly good time with Xander as well. I’m glad that I am the one you chose to gift yourself to in the way you did.”

Dawn looked up at Ethan with happy and content eyes, “I think I speak for the both of us when I say that we enjoyed ourselves immensely,” Dawn says sleepily, her voice soft and content, “It really helped that you understood the game we played. You helped us find out some new, interesting kinks for us to explore in the future, Ethan.”

“My pleasure, Dawn, in so many ways. I’ll remember this,” Ethan winks.

“We’ll have to do this again sometime,” Dawn says, smiling down to her weary groom, still holding his hand.

With a smile on his face, Ethan dressed himself, “I’ll be more than willing – I don’t think I’ve had that much fun in a long, long time,” Ethan fastens his pants and smooths out his shirt, “Tell Xander I’ll be available for any future gatherings like these, huh? I’ll leave it up to you two to approach me when you want another round like tonight.” Ethan heads over to the door, opening it, “Don’t worry. I’ll lock it on the way out – have a good wedding tomorrow, guys… I’ll be in the front on the groom’s side.”

 

With that, Dawn watched Ethan leave the suite, bringing the night’s activities to an end. Dawn crawled to Xander’s now-sleeping body, backed herself into him and draped an arm around herself. She slowly dosed off, feeling Xander hug her closer to him in his sleep.

It was a fun night, and they both learned so much about themselves. Dawn smiled to herself, glad that Xander was the man she loved and planned to grow old with. Drifting to sleep, dreams of the nights activities filled her mind, allowing her weary, used body to rest once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will be continued in future stories. Let me know of any encounters that you guys might like to see them involved in.


End file.
